擎天柱 （消除歧义）
擎天柱 （消除歧义）//Optimus Prime (disambiguation)。 “You just wanna die for the guy! That's leadership... or brainwashin', or somethin'.” “No... that's Optimus Prime.”—Crosshairs and Drift on their leader, Age of Extinction For Decepticons, this is what Judgment Day will look like.The name Optimus Prime has been assigned to several different characters: 1984 — Optimus Prime, the Autobot Commander in the Generation 1 continuity family. 1984 – For this character in Marvel Comics continuity, see Optimus Prime (G1)/Marvel Comics continuity 1984 – For this character in Generation 1 cartoon continuity, see Optimus Prime (G1)/Generation 1 cartoon continuity. In an episode of the television series, he had a clone. 2005 – For this character in IDW Generation 1 continuity, see Optimus Prime (G1)/IDW Generation 1 continuity For toys of this character, see Optimus Prime (G1)/toys. For merchandise of this character, see Optimus Prime (G1)/merchandise 2000 — Optimus Prime, the Autobot commander fire truck from Robots in Disguise. 2002 — Optimus Prime, Autobot Commander truck in the Unicron Trilogy. For toys of this character, see Optimus Prime (Armada)/toys. 2004 — Optimus Prime, an Autobot from a dimension where Transformers are all Spy Changer-sized, seen briefly in the 2003 Universe franchise. 2004 — Optimus Prime, the Autobot whose corpse was cloned and tortured by Unicron to create Nemesis Prime; this was also in Universe. 2007 — Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and last of the Dynasty of Primes from the live-action film series. For this character in video games, see Optimus Prime (Movie)/games. For toys of this character, see Optimus Prime (Movie)/toys. For merchandise, see Optimus Prime (Movie)/merchandise. 2007 — Optimus Prime, the young, inexperienced leader of an Autobot squadron from the Animated continuity. For toys of this character, see Optimus Prime (Animated)/toys. 2008 — Optimus Prime, the despotic leader of the evil Autobots in the Shattered Glass alternate universe. 2008 — Optimus Prime, the leader of the TransTech Autobots. 2010 — Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots and member of the thirteen original Transformers in the Aligned continuity family. For toys of this character, see Optimus Prime (WFC)/toys. 2011 — Optimus Prime, the evil Autobot renegade from an alternate universe in the Animated continuity. 2011 — Optimus Prime, the Autobot brick-based being and Kreon from Kre-O. 2011 — Darkside Optimus Prime, the living embodiment of the darkness in the live-action film series Optimus Prime's mind who wants to destroy all Optimus Primes across time and space. 2011 — Darkside Optimus Prime, the living embodiment of the darkness in Generation 1 Optimus Prime's mind. 2012 — Optimus Prime, the spring-loaded Autobot hero from the Bot Shots game. 2012 — Optimus Prime Blaster, the Autobot Arms Micron who takes the shape of Optimus from Prime. 2013 — Optimus Prime, the Autobot commander from Construct-Bots. 2014 — Optimus Prime, the Autobot from Battle Masters. 2014 — Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader from Cloud. 2014 — Optimus Prime, the Autobot from Hero Mashers. 2014 — Optimus Prime Bird, the Bird transformed into an Optimus Prime facsimile in Angry Birds Transformers. Optimus Prime is not to be confused with: Ginrai, a Godmaster who uses a transtector body originally intended for Optimus Prime. Sureshot, the European-market Generation 2 Autobot whose toy was released in North America as "Hero" Optimus Prime. Optimash Prime, heroic leader of the Autotots. Other uses of the name "Optimus" Other uses of the name "Prime" Additionally, Optimus Prime is not to be confused with the real-life persons: Mr. Optimus Prime, a well-known Transfan and International Firefighter who legally changed his name to Optimus Prime. This is a disambiguation page: a list of articles associated with the same title. If an internal link referred you to this page, you may wish to change the link to point directly to the intended article. Category:消除歧义页面